Innocent Natsu?
by Kowareta1468
Summary: Natsu Dragneel certainly is not known for his many girlfriends or knowledge of attraction, but how true is that really? Secretly, he is just as into girls as Loke or Gray. Why doesn't he let anyone know he possess such intelligence and interests? He has his reasons.


**A/N: If you read my story _Love the Ice_ you may already know this, but my computer was down for about a week, which happened after me having a serious lung infection for a couple weeks, and me being busy with Christmas and everything. So I really haven't been updating all my stories like I should be. To make up for that, I give you all this cute one-shot! I thought of this idea while I was sitting around bored, wishing I could be writing. There isn't much plot to it, but I hope you still enjoy it just the same :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Please leave a pretty review and check out my other stories!**

* * *

Natsu sat at the bar of the guild, nursing a mug of alcohol. Happy was trying to woo Carla across the guildhall, so he was left alone to drink. He didn't mind, really. He enjoyed just listening to what everyone else was saying, sometimes laughing to himself.

For instance, Gray and Cana were drinking together at a nearby table. She was mocking him in her drunken slur about his lack of a girlfriend as of late. Everyone knew that he was really trying to gain the attention of the brunette herself, but of course not even her cards could ease her cluelessness to the situation.

"You're such a pussy, that's your problem," Cana said, taking a deep swig of her barrel. "You could easily get any girl, but you're just too lazy to get off your ass and do it."

Gray's eyebrow twitced. "There are a lot of guys at the guild who don't have girlfriends, actually," he snapped. "Look at clueless Natsu."

Natsu smirked to himself, taking a sip of his drink. Everyone had the wrong idea about him. They all thought that he was immune to sex and just had no interest in anyone, boys and girls alike. That's where they were terribly wrong. He, in fact, had a very healthy imagination when involving the opposite sex. In fact, he was always surrounded by half-naked woman. Just last week he got to watch Lucy prance around her apartment topless.

_"Natsu!" Lucy yelled from her bathroom. She was just in the shower. "I forgot to grab a top. Can you bring me one?"_

_Natsu smirked and ignored her, flipping through the magazine on his lap. When the door to the bathroom opened, steam filtering into the room, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He heard the pat of Lucy's feet as she stalked over to him before she shook his shoulder. He let out a groan and opened one eye, pretending to just wake up. He was greeted with the sight of her bare breasts in his face._

_"Baka!" she insulted him, though he could care less with the view he had. "I asked you to get me a shirt. You are so useless sometimes." She rolled her eyes and went over to get a shirt from her dresser, leaving a smirking Natsu behind._

Oddly enough, Natsu always found himself in those situations quite often. It was as if he was the gay friend. He went shopping with the different girls of the guild, giving his opinion on different outfits, helping them into dresses for dates, and even taking bathes with them. It took a bit of practice to stop himself from physically reacting to seeing naked woman all the time, but now he just got to enjoy the view. It truly was a genius plan, he thought.

"Natsu!" Lisanna yelled, running up to her friend. He spun around in his chair to look at her. Her cheeks were dusted pink and it looked like she had run from her house to the guild. "I have a date tonight with Bixlow. Do you think you could help me out? Remember that really cute dress I bought the other day at that cute little shop? Well I can't figure out the straps and I need help. All the other girls are too busy to help."

Natsu downed his drink in one gulp. "Yeah, I'm not doing anything right now," he said, making his childhood friend squeal with glee. As she grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the guild, a few guys were snickering at him, making fun of him for helping do a girl's job. He wasn't ashamed at all, though.

Who exaclty was going to get to see a hot girl in their underwear? Certainly not them.


End file.
